The present invention relates to clear, crystal-free cosmetic stick compositions gelled by a soap (that is, a clear, crystal-free, soap-gelled cosmetic stick composition). Such clear, crystal-free cosmetic stick compositions can be a vehicle for incorporating, e.g., a deodorant active material, a sunscreen material, etc. therein so as to provide a clear deodorant stick composition (e.g., for axillary use), a sunscreen stick composition, etc. More particularly, the present invention is directed to clear deodorant stick compositions containing alcohol and water, and gelled with a soap gelling agent, and also containing deodorant active materials, which remain clear and crystal-free over extended periods of time.
It is desired to provide a clear, soap-gelled cosmetic stick composition (for example, a clear deodorant stick) having improved surface aesthetics and improved payout, with decreased shrinkage of the stick product (that is, which achieves less pullaway from the package when packaged in a stick dispensing container). Such clear cosmetic sticks have increased consumer appeal, and together with the other desired improved properties provides an improved product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,498 to Gedeon, et al discloses substantially clear cosmetic sticks, having incorporated therein high levels of cosmetically active ingredients. The substantially clear cosmetic sticks contain, as essential ingredients, specific amounts of polyoxyethylene (17-23) -glucose-fatty acid ester; polyoxyethylene (20-26) ether of a long-chain alcohol; polyoxypropylene (2-5) ether of a long chain alcohol; sodium salt of a fatty acid; propylene glycol; lower alkyl ester of fatty acids; water; and cosmetically active ingredient. The long chain alcohols contain from 10 to 20 carbon atoms and include such alcohols as lauryl, myristyl, palmityl and the like, with a fatty acid moiety in the salts or esters containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms and including such acids as dodecanoic, myristic, palmitic, oleic, stearic and the like. This patent is silent as to whether, and for how long, the clarity of the cosmetic stick is maintained, and does not describe any improvement in characteristics such as payout and shrinkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 to Luebbe, et al discloses transparent soap-gelled cosmetic stick compositions containing from about 40% to about 70% of a polyhydric aliphatic alcohol, from about 3% to about 10% of a soap; water; and from about 1% to about 20% of a hydro-alcoholic soluble emollient, the hydro-alcoholic soluble emollient having the following formula: EQU R(OC.sub.3 H.sub.6).sub.a (OC.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.b OH
wherein R is either hydrogen or a hydrocarbon chain having from about 1 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably from about 4 to 16, and a/(a+b).ltoreq.0.5. Disclosed typical hydro-alcoholic soluble emollients include PPG-5-Ceteth 20, PPG-3-Myreth-3, PEG-20-Laurate, PEG-6-32 and Polyoxamer 335, these designations being designations of the Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CTFA) as set forth in the CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, Second Edition (1977). This patent also discloses optional components that can be incorporated in the stick composition, including deodorant materials (i.e., deodorant active materials), perfumes, dyes, etc. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
European Patent Application (Published) No. 450597A2 (applicant: Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.) discloses transparent cosmetic gel stick compositions suitable for various cosmetic utilities, including that of a deodorant stick composition, comprising specific amounts of soap; water-soluble polyoxyalkylene ether of a fatty alcohol; polyoxyalkylene ether of a branched-chain fatty alcohol, having limited solubility in water; water; and aliphatic polyhydric alcohol having from 2 to 6 carbons and from 2 to 6 hydroxyl groups. This patent document discloses that the polyoxyalkylene ethers are functionally incorporated as emollients, and generally are polyoxyethylene ethers. This patent document further discloses that the clarity is improved by incorporating the polyoxyethylene ether of a branched-chain fatty alcohol (which is water-insoluble or water-dispersible) in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,541 to Macaulay, et al discloses a transparent cosmetic stick composition having a lamellar structure and including specific amounts of an alcohol (such as propylene glycol), a soap, and a soap crystal growth inhibitor. Examples of the soap crystal growth inhibitor include monoglycerides, diglycerides and triglycerides of specific fatty acids; salts of substituted fatty acids, the salts being formed by any suitable cation; salts of branched-chain fatty acids formed with any suitable cation; short-chain peptides; and other suitable materials including substituted or unsubstituted short-chain nonionics. This patent discloses that addition of the soap crystal growth inhibitor allows transparency to be attained even at levels of monohydric alcohol of up to 95% by weight; and that by selection of suitable packaging, it is possible to avoid the problem of shrinkage due to evaporation of alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,123 to Brewster, et al discloses clear cosmetic sticks containing specific amounts of a polyhydric alcohol having 2-6 carbon atoms and 2-6 hydroxyl groups, a soap and an alkoxylate copolymer, and further including a clarifying agent which is a basic amine present in an effective amount to maintain clarity of the stick. This patent discloses that the clarifying agent is preferably an amino alkanol having from 2 to 6 hydroxyl groups, these alkanols including anywhere from about 3 to about 18 carbon atoms and having molecular weights less than 1,000. This patent further discloses incorporation of various active materials in the stick compositions, to form deodorant sticks, sunscreen sticks, makeup sticks, etc. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,123 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
While the foregoing patent documents all disclose soap-gelled cosmetic sticks which are clear or transparent to some extent, it is still desired to provide cosmetic sticks that are clear and maintain such clarity over extended periods of time, thus having extended shelf life as a clear product, and moreover have improved surface aesthetics and improved payout, with less pullaway from the container (less shrinkage in the container, after being poured into the container as a liquid and then solidified).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,789 to Broad discloses soap-based deodorant sticks containing a mixture of sodium stearate and sodium palmitate in a specified weight ratio, and also containing specific amounts of a soap-compatible germicide, a compound selected from the group consisting of polyethylene imine and ethoxylated polyethylene imine, and water. This patent discloses that the added polyethylene imine or ethoxylated polyethylene imine causes the resulting stick to shrink slightly on setting up, rather than expanding as would occur without the added ingredient; and, moreover, temperature stability of the resulting stick is enhanced with the added ingredient. This patent does not disclose that the stick manufactured is clear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,430 to Schamper, et al discloses a clear or translucent cosmetic stick containing, e.g., acidic antiperspirant-active salts and using dibenzyl monosorbitol acetal as the gelling agent. This patent discloses that when using the acidic antiperspirant-active salts, sodium stearate cannot be used as the gelling agent because the alkaline sodium stearate gelling agent would react with the salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,987 to Hilfer discloses astringent, antiperspirant and deodorant compositions in the form or shape of sticks, pencils, cylinders, and the like, the composition containing a water-insoluble metallic salt astringent, a normally solid higher fatty acid amide of an alkylolamine, a water-soluble alkylene polyhydric alcohol in which aqueous solutions of the astringent are soluble, and water.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, it is still desired to provide clear, crystal-free cosmetic stick compositions, which can be utilized (with active materials incorporated therein) as, e.g., a clear deodorant stick, a sunscreen stick, etc., and which maintain clarity over extended periods of time, avoiding crystal formation within the compositions; and, moreover, which have improved surface aesthetics and improved payout, and which have less pullaway from the container. It is particularly desired to provide such composition which can be used as a vehicle (e.g., solid stick base material) for deodorant actives such as Triclosan and/or deodorant perfume (fragrance), as well as for other active materials such as sunscreens.